Untold truths
by littlerinadoe
Summary: What if Oz was only half a Vessarius? What if his parents weren't Zai Vessarius and Racheal Ciela Vessarius? What if his mother was a Baskerville? What if he was female? What if he was from 100 years from the past? Contains a Fem!Oz and Fem!Leo Gil/Oz, Past!Revis/Oz, Elliot/Leo, Past!Jack/Lacie
1. Innocent Calm, Shattered Silence

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pandora Hearts, if I did I wouldn't be writing this.

**Warning:** This story contains a female Oz and a female Leo in the later chapters.

…

_It is said that when the awaited one ascends upon the Promised Land, the bell, which will destroy the silence, will sound._

"The time has come."

"The path will be opened and the Chosen shall be punished for his sins!"

…

(Third Person POV)

"Young Master Oz!" a voice called.

"Has anyone seen the Young Master?" "Where is the Young Master?" Young Master Oz?" several voices shouted as numerous maids ran frantically through the halls of the estate.

…

One woman wearing a black-coloured long-sleeved high-collared dress with glasses and her chocolate hair up in a bun with loose strands framing her face hurried through the halls and barged into a room without knocking, two maids following her.

Inside the room was a young boy about the age of fourteen sitting in one of the armchairs.

He had shoulder-length wavy, black hair and gold eyes. He had fair skin and wore a pair of cerulean knee-length shorts, a sailor-style long-sleeved shirt that had a deep V-neck; he wore a high collared shirt beneath the sailor shirt. He wore a pair of white socks that went about three inches above his ankle and a pair of brown penny loafers. "Gilbert!" the woman called to the boy, now known as Gilbert, hurrying over to him.

"Yes, Mrs. Kate?" Gilbert said, looking up at the woman that was now known as Mrs. Kate.

"You're the servant that's always with the Young Master, so you should know," Mrs. Kate began, before grabbing Gilbert's shoulders and an ominous look appeared on her face, "Gilbert. Where's Young Master Oz hiding?"

"I d-don't know what h-happened to the Young Master," Gilbert stuttered out.

"It's almost time for the banquet and I can't find him!" Mrs. Kate exclaimed before beginning to panic, "Don't tell me he decided to boycott it!"

"W-Well, I haven't seen him since lunch and—," Gilbert began only to be cut off by Mrs. Kate.

"Speaking of which," Mrs. Kate said with a suspiciously sweet look on her face, "I've heard from the Young Master that you're terrified of cats!" Mrs. Kate held out a white feline to Gilbert, at which said boy began cowering at the sight of it.

"H-He said he w-was going t-to the lake w-with Lady A-Ada!" Gilbert stuttered out.

"To the lake, is he?" Mrs. Kate said, "I'm going to get you now, Young Master!" She and the other two maids rushed out the doors.

The cat padded over to the wardrobe that stood at the side wall and started to scratch at the doors.

"Young Master," Gilbert said sullenly, "Please come out now and stop playing around."

"Good work, Gilbert!" a boy with a young girl on his lap complimented. The young girl looked to be about four or five years of age. She had long mid-thigh-length gold hair long strips of hair framing her face from both sides and a ribbon attached to the back of her head where her half of her hair was gathered. She had emerald-coloured eyes.

She wore a pink long-sleeved dress that stopped just after her calves. She wore a pair of mid-calf-length lace-up heeled-boots. A shawl was wrapped around her shoulders.

…

The young boy looked to be fifteen years of age. He had gold hair like the girl's, but his was shorter, just above his shoulders and a tad messier. He, too, had emerald-coloured eyes.

He wore a pair of beige knee-length shorts that were folded once or twice at the bottom to make it the length it presently was. He wore a white collared shirt; the collar unfolded, a brown waistcoat and a green long-sleeved coat over that. A red scarf was around his neck with a scarf-ring attached to it. He wore a pair of black socks that went to just below the tops of his calves and a pair of brown mid-calf-length lace-up boots.

…

"Aaah!" Gilbert cried out slumping to the floor. "I'm going to get scolded by Mrs. Kate!"

" Heh heh! That's too bad, Gilbert," the young boy said before turning to the little girl beside him, "Come one, Ada, let's go to the chapel next!" The young boy took Ada's hand and ran out of the room, the cat in Ada's arms.

Looking up, to already see them running out of the room, Gilbert got up and called out as he ran after them, "Wait! Young Master Oz!"

"Don't yell so loud, Gil," the boy now known as Oz chided, "Mrs. Kate'll hear you."

"Sorry!" Gilbert said a little quieter.

…

"They did a real good job on making everything look like it was new," Gilbert commented, "After all, they did it for you, Young Master."

"That's a literal exaggeration!" Oz retorted, holding Ada's hand and guiding her towards the chapel.

The trio went inside to see beautiful stained-glass windows, many pew where people would sit, and at the top of a large staircase, an old clock that looked new with its hands set on 11.59 and stuck there.

"It's so pretty!" Ada exclaimed.

Oz smiled down at his little sister.

"This is where the ceremony will take place tonight, isn't it?" Gilbert asked as they walked down the aisle to stop in front of the staircase.

Gilbert was speaking again, but Oz didn't hear him, he tuned both him and everything else around him out as he looked at the clock.

An image of a city covered in darkness came to his mind as he looked at the clock. "That's the Silent Clock Tower," Oz stated quietly.

'_The same clock tower that has been *asleep* for nearly a century now. It is said that when the awaited one ascends on the Promised Land, the sound of the bell, which destroys the silence, will sound.'_ The golden-haired boy thought, looking up at the clock tower. _'But why do I feel as though I've a connection to it? And why did I see a city covered in darkness? There's something going on, and I have a feeling that something big will happen; tonight.'_

Oz drew himself out of his thoughts to see Gilbert and Ada looking at him in concern.

"Young Master," Gilbert began concernedly, "Are you alright? Should we get you back to the Estate?"

Ada tugged on Oz's pants and he looked down at her to see worried emerald eyes looking up at him. "Are you okay, Onii-chan?" she asked looking at him to see if anything was wrong.

"I'm fine, Ada, Gilbert," Oz chuckled.

Both the black-haired boy and gold-haired girl sighed in relief and began laughing along with Oz.

The trio was so caught up in their laughter, that they didn't notice a figure coming up behind them.

But when they _did_ feel someone behind them, it was too late, because that person had already grabbed Oz and Gilbert by the backs of their collars and lifted them up about three feet into the air.

"So this is where you three've been hiding!" The figure exclaimed. "Why do you always put through all this trouble?"

"Uncle Oscar!" Oz exclaimed, looking up at the man, now identified as his Uncle.

…

Oscar Vessalius had gold hair down to mid-back and tied at the back of his head with a hair-tie. He, like Oz and Ada, also had emerald-coloured eyes. He also had a small, trimmed beard along his chin.

He wore a pair of black slacks, a loose, white dress shirt with a few of the buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He also wore a pair of black loafers and a pair of half-rim glasses perched on his nose. Both of his ears were pierced and two rubies hung down from his lobes only about three centimeters.

"Gah! You shouldn't worry Mrs. Kate the way you've been," Oscar said, sitting on the windowsill of his room, one leg up on the windowsill, while the other was hanging down lazily, a lit cigarette between his fingers.

"But she's fussing around even more than usual!" Oz whined. "And I couldn't miss this chance to mess with her a bit!"

"You know perfectly well _why_ she's fussing more than she normally would," Oscar reminded, blowing out a thin wisp of smoke, "When it comes to the Coming-of-Age Ceremony for Oz Vessalius, there's a lot to fuss about. You're finally going to become, at least in a sense, a man."

"I know," Oz said, slumping in his seat, "But it's such a bother!"

"The Vessalius Dukedom is one of the four Archduke families," Oscar chuckled, "and besides, what you're going through is just what any teenage aristocrat of your age goes through."

"I know," Oz said grumpily before his personality brightened, "But I'm glad that we came here to do the Ceremony! I may've only been here for two days, but there's still so much to see!"

"It truly is a beautiful castle," Oscar said, looking out at the scenery.

"Oscar-sama! Oscar-sama!" came Mrs. Kate's voice as she pounded on the door.

"Uncle, can I go and explore just a little more?" Oz pleaded.

"Absolutely not!" Gilbert protested, "The exploration was only to go until three!"

"Oh, Oz," Oscar said as he brought out a brown case, "This just came today."

"Thank you, Uncle Oscar!" Oz said as he made his way to the window.

"But Young Master!" Gilbert exclaimed.

"Dinah!" Oz snapped his fingers.

The cat in Ada's arms meowed menacingly as she leapt onto the top of Gilbert's head and held on for her life as he kept jumping around in panic.

"Ahhh!" Gilbert cried out, "Get her off! Please get her off!"

"Hey now, don't bully Gil so much," Oscar said, watching the amusing spectacle.

"Just be back before the Ceremony and don't fool around during it either, alright Oz?" Oscar said as the trio climbed out of his window.

"Oscar-sama!" came Mrs. Kate's voice once again.

"Yes, yes, I coming, Mrs. Kate, sorry for making you wait," Oscar said going over to the door.

…

(Oz's POV)

"Ahhh!" Gil and I screamed as we fell from where we were to ground beneath us. _I guess this used to open or someone doesn't want something to be found. _

"Young master. It seems like a burial plot"

'Young master' I hated being called that. It's not me, but if was Gil calling me that then its ok. Gil is my most precious person, so it's all right. "Huh? A pocket watch?" I took it off the stone cross it was on and opened it. The watch played a song, an eerily familiar song, on that I song to myself when I was alone. A voice somewhere in the back of my head was calling it 'Lacie' something else that was eerily familiar. That voice in the back of my head was also telling me to drop the watch and to run, but I didn't listen. I was too entranced in the melody. When I did finally look up I saw not Gil but a black haired girl in a white dress. She was saying something about me being here finally. I was to say something when she appeared right next to me, choking me, say 'I hate you, I hate you. I'll kill you.' The next thing I knew Gil was by my side asking me if I was alright. I said a simple yes. We got out. Ada asking if we were okay. Again, I said yes, this time answering for us both. I made a note to ask Uncle Oscar about that plot.

I gave Gil the clothes I asked Uncle Oscar to take in for me. I want him apart of my coming of age ceremony (CoAC for short). To me Gil wasn't just some servant, nor is he a live in playmate, no he my best friend, my most precious person. Even though I'm only fifth teen now, I know I love Gil, neither as a friend nor brother but as a man. I admit I love to tease him but he just makes it to easy. "Here," Oz said suddenly, throwing the black-haired boy an article of clothing.

"What is this?" Gilbert asked. "It looks like it'd be too small for the Young Master."

"Idiot, it's for you," I said, calmly.

"What," Gilbert said, not entirely paying attention to what I was saying before realizing what I had just said, "WHAT?"

"It was decided that you'd be participating in the ceremony tonight," I said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"I've heard nothing of the sort!" Gilbert exclaimed.

"Of course not," I said, "You wouldn't have accepted it if we'd told you, so I had Uncle tailor this for you since my clothes are a little too big for you."

The black-haired boy just stood there with the piece of clothing in his arms, dumbstruck.

"Then again," I said, "It's always amusing to see you when you're completely speechless."

Gilbert backed away slowly from his slightly scary Master before slumping to the ground.

"It suits you well, though, Gil," Ada said, patting the black-haired boy's back comfortingly.

"B-But I can't do this, Young Master!" Gilbert protested, standing up.

"Why not?" I asked, wanting to know Gilbert's reason, "All you need to do at the Ceremony is to just put the robe over my shoulders."

"I'm just a servant!" Gilbert exclaimed. "I'm not qualified for doing something like that!"

"Gil," Isaid softly, "I want you to go to the Ceremony as my friend, not my servant, nor a servant of the Vessalius Household, just a friend."

"That's even worse!" Gilbert cried out.

"How is that?" I asked cautiously.

"If any of the other aristocrats see you with an orphan like me, they'll insult you and talk about you!" Gilbert all but shouted. "And not in a good way, either!" he added.

"I don't care about that, Gil," I said quietly.

"I'll be scolded by the Master!" Gilbert exclaimed.

"Even though it's his son's Coming-of-Age Ceremony, he didn't come home," I stated quietly, "He won't scold you for any reason while I'm around."

…

(Third Person POV)

"Oz, this Lady Sharon Rainsworth of the Rainsworth Dukedom," Oscar introduced.

"It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance," Oz said with a light bow from the waist.

"Likewise, Milord," Sharon said, falling into a small curtsy.

"I'll leave you two then," Oscar said opening the door, "I've got to get in place for the ceremony."

Oz gave a curt nod as his uncle left the room.

"Please take a seat," Oz said, gesturing towards the couch.

Sharon did so and sat down, taking one of the cups of tea waiting on the tray.

"I trust your ride here was well?" Oz asked, picking up his own cup of tea.

"Yes thank you," Sharon replied, "But we aren't staying long. I only came to offer my congratulations as well as my mother's."

"Thank you," Oz said calmly.

"Well, I must be off," Sharon said after a moment.

"Good night and congratulations," Sharon said, falling into another curtsy.

"Of course," Oz said, bowing slightly once more, "Have a safe trip."

And with that, Sharon left the room.

'_She knows something,'_ Oz thought, _'That and the fact that she looked like there was something bad going on or about to happen, doesn't exactly settle well with me.'_

…

"I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Gilbert said to himself as he put his hair in a small ponytail, two long strands falling down the sides of his face.

He wore a pair of white breeches tucked into a pair of black knee-length boots, a black shirt that had a high-collar stopping three inches below his chin, a black waistcoat, a long white coat that went to his knees and flared out at the waist that was buttoned from just below his collarbone to his waist with a folded collar, and a white scarf was tied around his neck and tucked into the inside of the coat with a diagonal square-shaped pin attached to the scarf; he also had a pair of white wrist-length gloves on his hands. The sleeves of the coat were slightly tight until the elbow where they loosened up and became wide turn-back cuffs.

"You look so nice!" a voice said from behind him.

Gilbert spun around to see a figure (which he could tell was female from the voice) wearing a maroon-coloured hooded cloak that practically showed none of her body nor features, as her face was shadowed by the hood.

"You're looking nervous," the woman commented mockingly, "why don't you let me help you with that!"

All went black for Gilbert.

…

Oz stood outside the chapel doors just as he was supposed to, in his traditional apparel.

He wore a pair of white breeches, black knee-length boots, a white coat like Gilbert, a pair of white-wrist-length gloves, a black shirt just like Gilbert's only with a tiny folded collar, and a white layered scarf was fastened around his neck with a golden ornament with wings.

"Onii-chan!" came a voice softly.

Oz turned to look at the source of the voice, only to see that it was his sister standing under an umbrella, Dinah in her arms.

"Ada!" Oz exclaimed softly.

"I wanted to wish you luck," Ada whispered.

"Thank you," Oz said, smiling softly, before whispering, "You might want to leave. If you're caught you'll be in trouble.

Ada giggled a bit before nodding and running off.

Oz sighed and took the pocket watch out of his pocket and flipped open the top, listening to the sweet tune pouring out of it.

'_It hasn't stopped playing,' _Oz commented mentally, _'Does this mean something?'_

Just then he heard his cue to enter the chapel.

"Now please applaud the one who will be undergoing this special ceremony," Oscar Vessalius's voice rang through the chapel, "Guide him towards this sacred place."

The doors opened and Oz walked in regally. Head up straight, back straight, too, eyes devoid of any emotion except determination.

He looked up towards the Silent Clock Tower and saw Gilbert there, dressed in the robes he'd given and holding a white robe in his arms.

'_Gil!' _Oz smiled mentally, as Gilbert smiled gently and gave a nod in acknowledgement.

He climbed up the stairs and knelt down on one knee before his uncle, one arm crossed over his chest.

…

"Can you control the black haired boy freely now, Zwei?" A figure garbed in a long maroon hooded robe-like cloak asked.

"Doldam has him securely under my control," another figure, dressed in the same garb, assured, "Seeing as he's an important part of opening The Way."

"Be careful that Doldam doesn't get out of control," a third figure dress the same said.

"Right," the second figure replied.

"In front of the ancient clock tower that stopped a hundred years ago," the third figure said, "The actor shall ascend the prophesized stage. So now let the countdown begin!"

…

"O, Light of Truth, illuminate thy path," Oscar began as he read from a book held in his left hand, his right hovering over Oz's head, "O, Wind of Truth, grant us thy intelligence. O, Holy Water, grant us thy remedy. In the name of Vessalius, allow the one before us, Oz Vessalius, to become of age."

And with that, Oscar close the small book, and removed his other hand, as he handed the book to one woman wearing a white-colored nun's habit, and took a sword from a case in the hands of another woman dressed the same.

Oscar held the sword out over Oz's left shoulder. "O, Baptismal Sword of the land that supports us, rid this young lad of the impurities that inhabit him. And grant him thy eternal blessing."

Oscar tapped the tip of the sword on both of Oz's shoulders right to left, as if he was knighting someone. He then, held the sword upright in front of his face. "Now the impurities hidden in thyself are gone."

Oscar placed the sword back into its case and stepped aside, "So now, please recite thy oath."

'_All I have left is the Oath and then this will all be over,' _Oz told himself before giving a mental shudder, _'What's wrong with me? Why is it that I feel like something bad's going to happen?'_

He never saw the sinister smile that spread across his black-haired friend's lips.

The gold-haired boy knelt down in front of the Silent Clock Tower and placed his right hand on it as he began to say his oath. "Until the day that the fiery pound within me stops, I shall protect the name of Vessalius and its honor. I, now, to this land, my family, and friends, solemnly vow—"

The minute hand of the Silent Clock Tower suddenly, moved from its previous position at 11:59 to precisely midnight. The bell of the Clock Tower rung with a sound none had in over a hundred years.

"What…?" Oscar breathed in disbelief.

"T-This is…" Oz stuttered to himself, looking up at the clock tower

Oz stood up from his knelt position, only to see that everyone was frozen, with expressions of disbelief and horror upon their faces.

'_What's going on?' _the golden-haired boy thought frantically, before realizing something, _'Was __this__ the bad thing I felt was going to happen? Did Lady Sharon know of this as well?'_

Suddenly, numerous figures clad in maroon hood-robes burst through the windows, surrounding the fifteen-year-old.

Seeing no way out, Oz never saw Gilbert coming up behind him, but realized when the black haired boy locked one arm around Oz's neck, while the other stabbed a dagger into his chest.

Red began blossoming from the place where he'd been stabbed before the dagger was taken out of his body.

Oz said nothing, just as his face betrayed nothing he was thinking on the inside. _'Why is Gil doing this? He's my friend, and usually, he's the one that's always not wanting to do anything to harm me in any way! But then again these people look, for lack of a better word, evil. Could it be that Gil's being controlled?'_

"The awaited one's arrival," one figure stated, "What must be done next is…One drop of blood from the dagger belonging to his friend that glows a bright red with his blood will find its way to the land."

A drop of Oz's blood dripped down from the dagger onto the floor, where a violet-coloured seal appeared on the ground underneath the gold-haired and black-haired boy.

"The time for judgment has come!" another figure exclaimed. "Open the way to the Abyss!"

"Your blood smells so good!" 'Gilbert' said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "I want to see more of it!"

Just then, one of the figures collapsed to the ground.

"What's wrong, Zwei?" one figure asked.

"Doldam is going out of control," the collapsed figure rasped.

Just then, as 'Gilbert' was about the plunge the dagger into Oz's body once more, a scythe knocked the dagger away.

By Oz was a pure black rabbit that was wearing a pristine white dress covered in blood. The scythe that had blocked the dagger was in the rabbits hands.

…


	2. Change of Direction

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pandora Hearts, if I did I wouldn't be writing this.

**Warning:** This story contains a female Oz and a female Leo in the later chapters.

…

_(Recap)_

_"What's wrong, Zwei?" one figure asked._

_"Doldam is going out of control," the collapsed figure rasped._

_Just then, as 'Gilbert' was about the plunge the dagger into Oz's body once more, a scythe knocked the dagger away._

_By Oz was a pure black rabbit that was wearing a pristine white dress covered in blood. The scythe that had blocked the dagger was in the rabbits hands._

(Now)

(Third Person POV)

When the scythe stopped the dagger it unfortunately slashed Gilbert across the chest. When this happened, tears began to slowly form and leave Oz's eyes that were now blank, devoid of any emotion and devoid of any life, a pale green color with specks of red. The rabbit's eyes were a startling emerald green, the same green as Oz's eyes would normally be. Oz fell limp to the ground. The rabbit just stood there blood dripping to the ground. Finally after what seemed to be an eternity the white rabbit began to move summoning gray like chains, that began to rap themselves around the rabbit and ox as if they were a shield meant to be used.

"Could it be B-Rabbit?" spoke one of the red clocked people. (Honestly don't know what to call them at this point)

"No. B-Rabbit has been known to wear red and have a blood stained scythe. It has also been said that it has red eyes, eyes the color of blood." Another said. "As you can see this rabbit is wearing white that is dripping in blood, a pure blue scythe, and green eyes. So it is not possibly B-Rabbit."

"What should we do? It's blocking us from the boy."

At that statement to rabbit seem to twitch as if insulted. The rabbit then started change into something. It changed into girl.

"What… what is this?"

The girl, formally rabbit, had ankle length blond hair that was braided, emerald green eyes, and she was wearing a white dress that stopped right below her knees, the sleeves went past her hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a monotone voice.

"We are sending him to the abyss. He has committed a sin and he will be punished." Said a man in a red cloak.

"Very well. But let me tell you this. You will come to regret this, and when that day comes there will be no way to escape your fate." After saying this, the girl disappeared, as well as the chains, and Oz seemed to be coming to.

_Why is it, that what that girl said was right? No she can't be. Let's get this over with. _Were the thoughts of the man in the red cloak. "Oz Vessarius. I, who bears the chain of conviction…" Oz was being held back by the other two red cloaked people as the third started to walk up to him, slowly pulling his gloves. Oz was slowly coming back to consciousness. "shall pass judgment on you. Your sin is…" Oz in a state of semiconsiousness was only able to listen to what he thought was his inpending doom. " Your sin is your very existence!

_By black… wings… You shall be dragged down… _A voice calmly said in the back of Oz's mind.

_Finally, I saw a world so bright I almost wanted to cry, it was then, - that my consciousness was engulfed in darkness…_

…

(Oz POV)

I slowly came to, as I did I saw a boy, who had to at least be as old as me, by me. He had silver hair that was half up with the right side of his bangs down, that slowly reached down to his chin, he had sparkling blue-violet eyes, all in all I could deduce he was quite a handsome young man. _Such beautiful eyes, they seem to look right through me._ I noticed I was no longer in my CoA clothes but what seemed to be a night gown, I was nervous now, someone had to change my clothes, someone has to know my secret.

"Well hello, miss. My name is Revis Baskerville. Would you mind telling me your name and how you came about here?" The young man said.

It seemed as if with those simple words my world started to change, as if my life took a turn, for the best.

…

**Allana: **Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the late update and short chapter. I was trying to at least make it a thousand words but it was a little hard to with what I wanted just in this chapter. This chapter does contain a spoiler for the new chapters of PH and so will the rest .


	3. Making Choices

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pandora Hearts, if I did I wouldn't be writing this and Oz would be a woman and paired with either Gil, Revis/Glen, or Vincent.

**Warning:** This story contains a female Oz and a female Leo in the later chapters.

* * *

><p><em>(Recap)<em>

"_Well hello, miss. My name is Revis Baskerville. Would you mind telling me your name and how you came about here?" The young man said._

_It seemed as if with those simple words my world started to change, as if my life took a turn, for the best._

…

_Baskerville? Isn't that family dead, weren't the killed during the Tragedy of Sablier. _"Why would you want to know, and how do you know that I'm a miss, Revis-san. " Oz did not know what to do.

"Well miss, it is not only proper, I think I should know your name since you just appeared out of nowhere in the middle of my office. For knowing that you're a miss, you just told me and the maids had to dress your wound." Revis stated. For some reason Oz felt as if she should be afraid of Revis-san, but for what reason she didn't know but, she was going to trust her instincts and tell him very little.

"My name is Oz." Oz said quietly as she tried to back away as much as she could in the bed she was in.

"Very well 'Oz' I'll be back, I'm going to get you something to eat and when I get back and you get fed, you can tell me the truth. Before Oz could say anything Revis had the room.

During the period that Revis was gone Oz used the time to gather her thoughts and take in her surroundings. The room she was being housed in had ivory colored walls that contrasted from the dark redwood furniture; the sheets that were covering her were an ivory color that matched the walls. The room was quite simple a bed, nightstand, burrow, and a vanity. There were two doors, other than the entry door, that most probably led to a bathroom and a closet.

…

_Okay think Oz. Think. Baskervilles haven't been around in 100 years, not since the tragedy, and judging from his clothes, _which were similar to the ones she had seen Jack Vessarius wearing in the few portraits there were of man in her 'childhood home,'_ I'm either in the past or dreaming, and after what happened at my coming of age ceremony I really doubt this is a dream._ She thought as she remembered the pain she felt when Gil stabbed her, that had hurt her more than knowing that she was an unwanted child 'father', if she could even call him that. _I might as well tell the truth, he, this Revis will eventually find out anyway._ After finishing that thought Revis walked into to the room.

"So, I will ask again, would you please tell me your name?" Oz took the time to get a good a look at Revis, now that she was in a calm state of mind. He was around her age, most probably a year or two older, and he was quite handsome, with his silvery-lavender hair, reaching a little past his shoulders and tied to the side, and with violet eyes that shown with mirth and mystery. "Oh, and your full name please?"

_Dammit, there went only telling him just my middle name, and can't seem to lie to him without him finding out._ "My name is…" She paused for a moment. "My Name is Oz Ella Lacie B. Vessarius." She paused for another moment. "Where exactly am I, Mr. Revis?"

If he seemed even a little surprised you couldn't tell, because the only this on his face was a small mischievous smile. "You are in Sablier, Ms. Lacie, to be more exact you are in the Baskerville Mansion. I believe you should lie down and get some rest, you were injured very badly. I come to get you in the morning.

…

Oz woke up around dawn, with thoughts on Gil and Revis Baskerville. She had already come to terms with the fact that she was in the past. After all things happen.

"Good morning Lacie. How are you feeling?" Revis asked as he walking into the room.

"I am doing very well Revis. How are you?" Oz replied to him.

"I am very well. Today you will be spending the day with me, so you can get used to being around me." He left it at that not giving any reason why and Oz couldn't seem to get herself to ask him any questions on the subject, trusting her instincts to trust the man, but still be wary of him.

…

Oz spent the day with Revis learning more and more about him and him to her.

…

(_Sad Time Skip: One Year Later)_

Over the past year Oz and Revis had become extremely close, going as far for the two of them to offially for them to be legal siblings.

…

"Revis…" Oz started to say but stopped herself short.

"Yes Lacie, is something the matter?"

"I'm glad I ended up in your office that day. I've hardly ever been this happy. But, I think I need to tell you how I got here in the first place."

"You had told me before, 'the abyss', a vague answer when I asked you before." Lacie had caught his attention with this, he has always wanted to know how she got here, and even though she did tell him it was a rather vague answer.

"I'll just recall the events for you to see."

"You mean hear."

"Yeah, Yeah."

_"Doldam is going out of control," the collapsed figure rasped._

_Just then, as 'Gilbert' was about the plunge the dagger into my body once more, a scythe knocked the dagger away._

_By me was a pure black rabbit that was wearing a pristine white dress covered in blood. The scythe that had blocked the dagger was in the rabbits hands._

_When the scythe stopped the dagger it unfortunately slashed Gilbert across the chest. When this happened, tears began to slowly form and leave my eyes that had now became blank, devoid of any emotion and devoid of any life, a pale green color with specks of red. The rabbit's eyes were a startling emerald green, the same green as my eyes would normally be. I fell limp to the ground. _

"_Oz Vessarius. I, who bears the chain of conviction…" I was being held back by the other two red cloaked people as the third started to walk up to him, slowly pulling his gloves. I was slowly coming back to consciousness. "shall pass judgment on you. Your sin is…" I was in a state of semi-consciousness was only able to listen to what he thought was his impending doom. "Your sin is your very existence!_

_By black… wings… You shall be dragged down… A voice calmly said in the back of my mind._

_Finally, I saw a world so bright I almost wanted to cry, it was then, - that my consciousness was engulfed in darkness…_

"So you were sent here. I wonder why."

"I do as well, Revis, I do as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Setsu: <strong> Gomen. This chapter was short as well. I think it's because the first chapter was basically the first and second episode. Thanks for the reviews. _**Esmeralda kitty cat**_ I like the 'Oh thank god I'm not gay.' Statement I just might use it for Gil since it's so funny.


	4. The Rise and Fall

**Setsu: **Yay! I'm back. I'm tried my best to make this chapter long for you guys. I hope you like it.

…

_(Recap)_

_Finally, I saw a world so bright I almost wanted to cry, it was then, - that my consciousness was engulfed in darkness…_

"_So you were sent here. I wonder why."_

"_I do as well, Revis, I do as well._

…

(The Next Day)

_The child of misfortune… is an abomination..._

"_Why… Why is the child of misfortune here? We must cast her back… back into the Abyss from whence she came!"_

"Lacie…" A small child with shoulder length black hair and violet eyes called out to another child, a girl with long black hair and ruby red eyes.

"Nii-san!" Lacie called out with a smile as she ran to her brother's outstretched hand.

"Grandmother, these two have joined the Baskervilles Household… So please, don't scare them." Revis said to his grandmother who was covered in a black cloak that hid any of her distinguishing features.

"_Is this boy… the next vessel?" The old woman asked in a raspy voice_

"Yes, we'll begin the preparations to transfer Raven soon. At that time, he will be introduced to everyone as the next Glen." Lacie (Oz) said as Revis patted the young boy's head.

"After Raven, will come Owl, then Dodo… it will take time to transfer all of them." Revis continued.

"So it's still a bit early for to be cast anywhere." Lacie said. "After all, ten or even twenty years is just a moment for you isn't it? So wait just a little bit longer, won't you?" She finished with a frown on her face at the thought of a child so young being sent to the Abyss.

"Glen, Glen! Who was that old Grandma? Is she a Baskerville too?" Lacie asked as she held onto Oz's hand.

"Lacie, you're supposed to call him Glen-sama." The young boy scolded his sister as he held onto Revis hand.

"She is a Baskerville, but… let's just day that she plays a slightly different role." Revis answered Lacie's question as he stared at Oz as they walked down the hallway with the children.

Oz looked back at him. "Continue, dear. Don't leave the poor children hanging on your words, besides you explain it better than me." She said as she saw the look he was giving her, which Lacie took notice to, wondering who this blond haired woman was.

"Oh, very well love." He said with a small smile. "The task of the Baskervilles is to ensure that the power of the Abyss doesn't interfere too much with this world. The old woman you saw was Jiri, 'The Lurking Eyes'; her job is to keep an eye on the Baskervilles, and more specifically on Glen." He finished.

At this, the young boy looked up at Revis and asked, "On you, Master? Why?"

Revis gave a 'who knows?' kind of look and answered the boy. "Because that's the way it's supposed to be?" he said in more of a questioning way. "Not even the previous Glens know how long that woman has been around, nor where in the mansion she spends her time. All we know is she is an elusive advisor that likes to appear in unexpected place at unexpected times." As he finished he notices the two children quivering a bit. "Ah, don't worry, don't worry! It's useless to ask someone who already exists why they do. You'd do better to ask yourself what you want to do about it. Otherwise, you have to accept things as they are." He said trying to calm them down.

"Her job in keeping an eye Glen is to make sure he is leading the Baskervilles properly on their task. If the Abyss's power was to get out of control, our world would become chaotic." Oz said, if only for the children to understand the woman's job.

Revis and Oz soon got to their rooms and separated. Oz took Lacie to her room, and Revis took the boy to his.

…

(Lacie's POV)

I was separated from my big brother as I was taken to the woman's room. I took this chance to take a good look at her as I had spent most of the on the way here either looking at Glen or Nii-san.

The woman was wasn't very tall, maybe about five feet, but she had long blond hair that went down to her ankles and it was braided with a red ribbon going through it. Her eyed where the color of emeralds that she had once seen on display at one of the jewelry shops in town, and she had a small heart shaped face. She was wearing a wine colored dress that hung to her hips and showed of her well sized chest. As I looked at her I couldn't help but want to look like her when I got older.

I took this chance to ask her a question that had been on my mind since I saw that old grandma. "That old woman said Glen should throw me back where I came from… am I going to be thrown away somewhere?"

"Mmh… perhaps, in a manner of speaking." She answered me a thoughtful look on her face.

"Why? Why would he do that to me?"

"Because, you are a Child of Misfortune." I didn't understand. What was a Child of Misfortune? What would make me one?

"I don't understand." I told the woman.

"Well, I thought you might not." She said as her face gained a sad expression.

"What… what's going to happen to me then?"

The woman paused, as if she didn't want to answer. "You… you are going to… to die." She said. "I would have figured Glen or your brother, Oswald I believe, would have told you," she paused, "When your brother becomes Glen it will be a part of the ceremony for to send you to the Abyss, as all the Glens have done, they are to send the Child of Misfortune they are close to Abyss, so that their connection to it, does not cause damage to our world.

"How do you know I'm a Child of Misfortune?" I asked.

"A Child of Misfortune, has red eyes and the ability to see the Abyss better than Glen himself, because of this their connection to the abyss is to strong and dangerous, causing the chains that hold our world in place to weaken." She stopped, her eyes lighting up in shock, "Oh my, where are my manners, I never introduced myself. It's a pleasure to meet you young lady I am Ozella Lacie B. V. Baskerville, but most just call me Lacie, little one."

(13 years later)

(Everything after this is pretty much cannon, except that Oz warned Jack not to get close to Lacie.)

(Oz/Lacie POV)

_Something bad is going to happen soon, I just don't know when, is it the tragedy? _Lacie thought as she walked through the hallways of the Baskerville mansion.

"_The Child of Misfortune must be sent back from whence it came." _

"Jiri, little Gilbert has not yet even received Raven. It is not possible for little Vincent to be sent to the Abyss yet you know this."

"_Trouble is coming, and that child will be a part of it." _

"There is not much I can do about this, Oswald is now Glen and I am not as close to him as I was Revis, he will not listen to me. But, I too feel the storm that is about to come, and I fear it will be Jacks fault, and he is close to Glen." I told Jiri. While the old woman could be a pain, she does her job well. "Why not tell Glen this, Jiri?"

"_The new Glen does not listen to me. He trusts the Vessarius far too much, to listen to me."_

"I see… we will have to wait then, to see what happens, but I fear I know the events to come."

…

_What is this! The Abyss! The gate has opened and the chains are breaking! Why? _

_There is fire everywhere, and everyone is dead. I must find Glen, we must close the gate! If not Sablier… will belong to the Abyss._

Before Lacie could make it to where Glen was she was sucked into the Abyss, along with the ruins of Sablier.

…

_I'm in the Abyss. _ I thought as I walked through the ruins of Sablier that had been sucked into the abyss. I could not help this felt like the punishment I should have had when I was first sent to the Abyss, all those years ago. For the first time in a few years my mind went to the memories of Gil, my first friend, and my first love. I wondered how he was, if he had healed from the slash to his chest he had gained at my Coming of Age Ceremony. I shock of pain went through my heart, from the remembrance of that retched day, the day my precious person was forced to betray me.

I caught sight of a girl, but not just any girl, a girl that looked like Alice. I walked cautiously, my dagger close at hand, incase this was a lower chain play with my memories. "Alice…" I said.

The girl lifted her head, "Is… that… my… name? No. I am B-Rabbit, a powerful chain." The girl said to herself. I couldn't help but feel sorrow, the girl, who I had come to know as my daughter, was a chain and she had no memories of her past.

I bit my lip. "Chain," she looked at me, "What is it you want?"

"I want out. I want out… to find my past." She said.

"Make a contract with me, and I will help you find your memories." I told her.

"What makes you think you can escape the Abyss?" She asked me.

"The Abyss will not hold me here for long. Someone is calling me." I answered her. It was true someone was calling me, but that was not the reason the Abyss could not hold me.

"Fine." She got up and walked to me. "I will make a contract with you."

"Very well." I grabbed the bracelet that clung to my wrist, and took it off, "Put your blood on this and we shall be partners, and we will not be taken back here." She look at me as if I were crazy, and to her I probably was, but with the seal on the bracelet she will not have to worry about her time running out, because a bracelets time is endless compared to that of a living creatures. "With the seal on the bracelet you will not have to worry about your time running out, because a bracelets time is endless compared to that of a living creatures." She took the bracelet and put some of her blood on it, "With this blood I accept the contract between the chain B-Rabbit and myself." With that we disappeared out the Abyss and found myself by clock tower where it all started, and then my world went black as I thought of one word. _Gilbert._


	5. Rendezvous

**Rina: **I'm BACK! Yay! As you can tell I changed my screen name and that's because I changed it to match some of my other stuff. Sorry for any confusion. Any who…

**Ikuto:** Setsu is very excited.

**Yuu: ** Of course she is, she's finally writing for her stories again.

**Ikuto: ** When did you get here?

** Yuu: ** Just now.

** Rina:** You know that it's impolite to interrupt someone right?

…

_(Recap)_

"_Very well." I grabbed the bracelet that clung to my wrist, and took it off, "Put your blood on this and we shall be partners, and we will not be taken back here." She look at me as if I were crazy, and to her I probably was, but with the seal on the bracelet she will not have to worry about her time running out, because a bracelets time is endless compared to that of a living creatures. "With the seal on the bracelet you will not have to worry about your time running out, because a bracelets time is endless compared to that of a living creatures." She took the bracelet and put some of her blood on it, "With this blood I accept the contract between the chain B-Rabbit and myself." With that we disappeared out the Abyss and found myself by clock tower where it all started, and then my world went black as I thought of one word. Gilbert._

…

_(Now)_

_Lacie (Oz) POV_

I woke up in what appeared to be a guest room in a manor. _How familiar, is Revis going to appear out of nowhere?_ _At least I'm still wearing the same clothes. Revis would have had me striped and changed, nothing filthy was allowed on __**his**__ silk sheets. _I held in a bit of laughter.I turned my head to see a man with raven hair was sitting on the edge of the bed near me. "Gilbert…" I said in a quiet, subdued voice. _Gilbert… no it can't be. I killed him. When… no I shouldn't think of it. It was an accident, even Revis said so._

"Break, she woke up." The man said, as he grab a dark coat, that had be covering me, up.

"Where am I?" I questioned. I was still disoriented from being taken out of the abyss.

"This is one of the Rainsworth family's mansions." A man with silver hair appeared and answered me, _Break, I remember him, he was with Lady Sharon at my Coming of Age Ceremony_ "We just happened to be at the place you appeared so we took you under our protection." _He appeared out of nowhere, just… like Revis did. _"Are you still half asleep? This is our world." He said as he tilted head. "But, little lady, may we have your name?" He asked as he sat down on a couch, with a young girl, with long brown hair tied up in a ponytail. "I must say, we were expecting someone else." He looked around, and then seemed to have an epiphany. "That reminds me, we haven't introduced ourselves yet." I bowed a little, "I am the one who serves this dukedom. My name is Xerxes Break. By the way, this little one is Emily." He spoke as he pointed to a little doll on his shoulder. He helped me up, and led me to a table that had most likely had been brought into the room. "Have a seat."I sat down in the chair Break pulled out for me_. Well, isn't he a gentlemen._

"Someone… else…" I whispered. _If he's anything like Revis, he'll call a lie in a second._ "I… I am Ozella Lacie B.V. Baskerville, but most just call me Lacie." _Oswald never did, he always called me Lady Baskerville or Lady Glen. It was never Lacie. I wasn't allowed to be Lacie to him. Jack never called me it either, but that's fine._ If he seemed even a little surprised you couldn't tell, because the only thing on his face was a small, mischievous smile. _Yes, he's __**just**__ like Revis._ I felt memories trudging up. _I don't have the convenience to think of the past. _I told myself.

"That's quite a name. How about we go get something to eat? You must be hungry. After all, you've been asleep for two days." Break said, a smirk appearing on his face as he pulled a cart full of pastries toward me. _Damn._ I could feel my dagger on my thigh, and see the bracelet was still there, clinging to my wrist. _Good, we're safe. For the moment at least. _

"Who were you expecting?" I asked, it was obvious, that they expected someone important, but not someone that was wanted or well known about, otherwise there would be more people, not just a lady and to men.

"We were expecting young lord Vessalius." The young girl answers, Lady Sharon, just waking up it looked like. _Me maybe, but I should be thought dead. Only those with good knowledge on the Abyss would be able to find me. She did say lord, I never made it that far. I was only an heir. _

I raised my eyebrow, "Young Vessalius? Do you mean Edmund or do you mean… Jack?" I had to admit I was curious. What would they want with a Vessarius? _I hate Jack, if they want him, well I just couldn't allow that. He is mine, mine to punish, mine to harm, and mine to kill. He is mine._

"Why would you like to know Ms. Baskerville?" She asked_. _"You are after all Pandora's enemy." She added on as I looked around the room for any exit I could find, after all there's never enough reason to go into a lion's den, let alone stay there if it might mean your death. I also took a few good looks at the chains. _Good they're in good shape, not one of them is cracked._

"I believe the more important question is what you plan to do with me, if I am this Pandora's enemy. In particular, if you associate yourself with it little lady. After all who want to cause harm to a Baskerville, the keepers of our world?" She stared at me, and I at her. I readied myself to grab my dagger. I wouldn't attack of course, there's no need to make myself target number one, but one should always be prepared. "We are both ladies of powerful houses; there is no need to make ourselves enemies." I told her.

"Very well," she conceded, "We were expecting Oz Vessalius." _ So they were waiting for me, but why? I hold no ties to this Pandora, and I don't plan to. It sounds like something Jack would come up with._ "What did you mean by Edmund or Jack?" She asked. I could see a spark in her eyes, _she's trying to play me, very well. Normally I would lie, but… with this Revis act-a-like I can't take a chance like that. I'll tell her the truth, but not the whole truth._

"Edmund is the heir of the house of Vessalius, being the second child, since Richard is dead. Jack is only the third child, an illegitimate child at that. It would be political suicide if Michael even allowed the child to be the heir of the Vessalius, even though they are third-rate nobles. I was unaware that there was an Oz Vessalius, is this another illegitimate child of Michael's?" _Play it off, most of that is true, and at least that's what many nobles think Jack is._

"Not in the least, Master Oz is the heir to the Vessalius family." She said.

_Okay Lacie change the topic._ "Speaking of many things…" I started, "Would you please give me your name, little lady. I would appreciate it if you would be so kind to tell me."

"Oh, how rude of me, but after I introduce ourselves properly, would be so kind as to tell us how you came to be here?" _Oh, I like her. She's absolutely cunning. _


End file.
